Unrequited
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: oh how bitter it is, love that is unrequited! ::oneshot:: ::MimiShobu:: ::ShobuSaiyu::


**Disclaimer: Duel Masters does not belong to me, so please don't sue!**

**:Unrequited:**

Mimi watched her reflection intently, her quivering eyes the only part of her face revealing the turmoil she felt within.

Closing her eyes briefly she turned her head away as she walked out of the bathroom.

Through her large window she saw the clear sky, not exactly blue yet not quite black, the only certain fragments there were the small jewels that studded the glorious tapestry.

The moon too was present, high and full, swimming in a cloudless sea.

Its beauty soothed her heart or at least the shards that remained of it.

_Stupid Shobu! Stupid Saiyuki! Stupid, stupid -_

"Mimi," she whispered, finishing the sentence aloud.

Her eyes grew hot.

_It's not fair! _her mind protested fiercely as her fists clenched.

_It's just NOT fair, what does _she _have that _I _don't? _I'm_ pretty …_

She sat by her window staring absently at the moon, hoping as if by chance its enchanting rays could find Shobu and cast some sort of spell that could make him love her with the same ferocity he loved Saiyuki.

_But the moon cannot change Shobu nor his feelings can it?_ she thought bitterly.

An unexpected sigh escaped her lips.

She looked to the moon once more.

"Why can't he love me when I love him so much?" she cried aloud, tears forming.

_Because _her mind responded _he loves Saiyuki._

And no matter how many times Mimi said that to herself, the thought of him loving someone other than her always seemed unbelievable.

_How much easier life would be if I _didn't _love him _she consoled.

"But the simple matter of the fact is - is that I do," she whispered, her cheeks now shining in the moonlight.

_I love him._

**:X:X:**

Shobu stood on her doorstep, a clammy hand clutching the single rose he hid behind his back.

The night air was sweet, the cool summer breeze washing by him in whispers.

He gulped as he tugged at the collar of his shirt with his free hand.

_Getting a bit hard to breathe there _he thought as he straightened.

For the past sleepless days, his nights were occupied with the practising of those sacred words that could make or break him and his heart.

"Saiyuki, I lo – lo – ooove you," he choked.

As if on cue the door flung open.

_Oh my giddy aunt she's here, she's right there!_

"Shobu?" the sweet voice inquired.

He froze, all words and thoughts deserting his frigid figure.

"Shobu!" she repeated as she stepped out onto the doorstep.

He fell backward onto the pavement, the rose falling out of his hands.

Saiyuki bent down, her emerald eyes narrowing.

"This – this isn't for me Shobu, is it?"

Shobu's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to his feet.

"Uh – well – uh, yeah Sai the rose is for you …"

Saiyuki looked up at him, her green eyes soft and sincere.

"Shobu, I'm flattered – really, but you know that I like Knight, don't you? I mean, I make it really obvious – Shobu?"

Sobu's face fell so dramatically Saiyuki felt obliged to check if he really was okay.

"Sho-"

Oh the unbearable shame!

He plunged himself into the shadows of the street, hoping the night would be kind enough to conceal his scarlet cheeks and streaming eyes.

_I'm so stupid! What made me think she could ever like someone like me? I mean, we're close friends – oh great, I've ruined our friendship now too!_

He ran blindly around the corner, fighting to control the unwilling tears that kept falling.

_I can never show myself to her again, not after this, no way._

How he managed to navigate himself successfully to his house through his blind run and constant tears he would never know but he made it to his room without much effort.

Ignoring his mother's questions he flew onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

_I made a total fool of myself – now I know what it feels like to be stung by love._

By the time his tears eased it was well into the night, not that it mattered.

He rolled onto his side, catching glimpse of the full moon shining in all its glory.

It seemed to soothe him somehow, going as far as to make him feel slightly better.

_So, it seems I'm not the only one in love with someone I can, probably, never have._

Feeling slightly better, he closed his eyes, sleep settling fast.

**:X:X:**

A/N: thank you all very much for reading my one shot! Please review and I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a safe New Year!

Lady Sapphira


End file.
